


Violence

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: There’s violence inherent in every act they share.





	

There’s violence inherent in every act they share. Even caresses can bloom into blows, because the intent is to mark, scar, carve out a territory on the other’s body as their own.  
Even writing a letter is an act of force; words designed for maximum effect on the recipient tend to have that consequence.  
Will knows this, and he can’t change it. His skin is a map of scars left by Hannibal and other foes. He has left scars and marks in almost equal measure.  
Hannibal’s latest scar was left when Will chose to drink wine rather than help him at once. Before Dolarhyde chose to attack Will and thus incur his beloved’s wrath.

*  
They have left other traces on each other, but those are harder to trace, being symbolic rather than literal. Will has Hannibal in his head and the same holds true for Hannibal.  
They are too tangled to ever be separated again. Will knows this as he climbs into his lover’s bed, nails sharp and teeth red with Hannibal’s blood. Game on, he thinks.  
Hannibal smiles a deadly smile before attacking with lethal kisses and bruising touches.


End file.
